1. Field of Invention
In venetian blinds of the type to which this invention pertains the tilting members engage each of the individual slats at certain points or engage connectors connected to each individual slat in such a way that operation of the flexible tilting member provides for simultaneous tilting adjustment of all of the slats from a fully open to a fully closed position and any selected position therebetween. Such tilting members generally extend to the bottom rail and are connected therewith in such a manner that the bottom rail executes a corresponding tilting motion upon actuation of the tilting members.
In many blinds of this type at least a portion of the tilting member or the lifting member may be exposed to view rather than hidden within the housing. Still further, known blinds of this type have time consuming and expensive arrangements for engaging the lifting member or the tilting member or both with the bottom rail. As such the overall cost of the blind is adversely affected by the labor cost of securing these flexible members to the bottom rail.
2. Prior Art
In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,004 there is disclosed a venetian blind in which the lifting member and the tilting member are in large part concealed from view in suitable housings. In the blind disclosed in this patent the lifting member passes through the bottom rail through an opening therein where it is secured by a small abutment that appears from the drawing to be a knot or the like. The connection of the tilting members to the bottom rail is not shown but, presumably, is of the same arrangement.
It will be appreciated that passing these flexible members through the openings in the bottom rail and then knotting the same or affixing an abutment member thereto entails time consuming and expensive hand labor which adds to the cost of the blind. Also, operation of the tilting member necessarily also tilts the bottom rail.